The moment I knew
by Dramionedreamer
Summary: Starts of as a songfic, but then it kinda went wrong... It was then meant to be a one-shot... but that went wrong too. So, when Ron doesn't show for Hermione's party, she gets really upset- so who better than her best friend- Draco Malfoy- and her brother- Blaise Zabini- to sort the weasel out! Between Dramione and Ronione.


**Chapter one-He promised**

"He promised he'd be here, Pansy! HE PROMISED!" cried Hermione in front of the mirror. It was her 18th birthday and people were down stairs to celebrate her and her twin brother's birthday. They were just the wrong people. "Mione, stop crying, it's your birthday! You shouldn't waist your time on that weasel anyways. You can do better Mia" said Pansy as she hugged her nearly sister in law. Hermione let out a sob and cried on her shoulder. Blaise would kill Weasley if he knew that IT hurt his little sister. "That's easy for you to say! Your marrying Blaise and I'm stuck in the middle while my boyfriend is trying to turn me against my own family just because we have more money than his! I hate him… but I can't hurt him" explained Hermione. Pansy sighed and stood up. This needed to end. NOW. "Well, if I can't talk some sense into you then I am going to get the only person other than your brother that can!" She said sternly. Hermione looked up at her as her eyes widened. She shock her head as fast as she could but Pansy had already left.

* * *

Flash back:

"STOP IT!DRACO!BLAISE!STOP!" Screamed Hermione. Currently, Ginny was concerned about Hermione and Ron's relationship and Hermione wouldn't talk to her about it. In that case, Ginny went to Blaise and told him everything she knew. Unfortunately for Ronald, Draco over heard their little conversation and ran to beat the living day lights out of that vile little thing. As Ginny told Blaise more and more of what she knew, Blaise fallowed Draco. Right now, they were kicking the crap out of Ron, and Hermione didn't know why. It turned out, Ginny knew more than Hermione did. Ginny had told Blaise that Ron had cheated on Hermione with Lavinder Brown. 'How could he do that to _my_ Hermione?' thought Draco. "I'm gonna kill you Weaslebee! You hurt her! We told you not to hurt her!" Draco yelled as he punched Ron in his face nine times. "HE DIDN'T HURT ME! STOP!" Screamed Hermione. At these very words, both boys stopped fighting, stood up and looked at her with concern. "Mia, I know you love him, but you shouldn't put up with it" Blaise told her. She looked at him, confused. "Put up with what?" she asked. "Princess, he's cheating on you" Draco told her. Hermione froze. Ron looked from her to Draco. "I bet your doing worse things with Malfoy!" He told them. That was the first time she had ever thought Draco being her best friend was a bad thing…

* * *

Present time:

"Mione! Where are you Princess?" Draco yelled from the hall. Hermione smiled at his voice and words. _Princess_. He had called her that since they did _Romeo and Juliet_ as a school play. He was Romeo and she was Juliet. He turned the corner and saw her sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. Her wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly. She cried on his shoulder. "Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Draco whispered. "HE PROMISED! HE TOLD ME HE'D BE HERE! HE BLOODY PROMISED!" She repeated over and over, loudly. Draco rocked her gently, calming her down by the second. After a few minuets, her eyes were almost dry. ""Now, do you want to tell me what's gone on?" Draco asked her in a whisper. She sighed deeply. "What do you do when the one that means the most to you is the one who didn't show?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't know the answer. He sighed and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "He'll call you later… Make something up." He sighed again. "Why are you so upset Princess? Me and Blaise warned you that he might not come" He reminded her.

She nodded slowly at the memory. "MIA! DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU BOTH?!" they heard Blaise Zabini yell. After about 37 seconds, there in front of them stood a very pissed off looking Blaise. He raised an eyebrow to his sister. "He didn't show up at all, did he?" He asked her. As she shock her head, he let out a long sigh. "That's it, come on… we are going to the burrow" he told her as he held his hand out to her.

"I'm coming with you, right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I guess If I am going to be really useful, I can hold you off him and Mia off-"

"Mrs Weasley?" Draco asked, warning Blaise not to say that slut's name. Blaise just nodded. Hermione stood up with her shaky legs. Draco and Blaise grabbed both each one of Hermione's hands and pulled her to Blaise's room. They each took a bit of floo powder and stepped in. They threw the powder and yelled "The burrow" all at the same time…

* * *

Hey guys! I know, this is my second Zabini one but I WAS going to do Potter, but then it would be awekward with Harry having to take sides and all. I am sorry to those who like Ronald, but I don't like him... at all.

Please review!

Love you all

ELZY XOXOXO


End file.
